


Be My Bride?

by tiredpidgeon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: Makoto was soaked from top to bottom. Haru had once again jumped into a pool with his clothes on and Makoto, trying to stop him, was dragged into the pool along with his boyfriend. Once he got over the shock of being pulled into the pool by an oblivious Haru (who was already floating away) he shrugged his shoulders and saw up to his boyfriend. He was already soaked so might as well stay in the pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - cuddling somewhere

MakoHaru - cuddling somewhere

Makoto was soaked from top to bottom. Haru had once again jumped into a pool with his clothes on and Makoto, trying to stop him, was dragged into the pool along with his boyfriend. Once he got over the shock of being pulled into the pool by an oblivious Haru (who was already floating away) he shrugged his shoulders and saw up to his boyfriend. He was already soaked so might as well stay in the pool. 

Haru was quite surprised to see Makoto in the pool with him, especially considering he was still wearing his shoes. 

“Makoto…?” he asked 

“Yes. You pulled me in.” Makoto said with a fake frown.

Haru was barely able to suppress a quiet giggle “Sorry.” he said but he didn’t look sorry at all.

“Yeah yeah.” Makoto waved his hand dismissively before slowly leaning backwards and floating right next to Haru. 

They were in the club’s pool where they grew up swimming, but it was trespassing because it was already closed. Haru had been challenged by Rin to spend the night and naturally Makoto tagged along. The ceiling looked so familiar and brought back so many pleasant memories.

“Hey, Haru, remember that time you asked to be my bride back in Elementary?” Makoto couldn’t let those memories pass without sharing them with Haru. 

Haru blushed and nodded. “I barely knew what the word meant. But I knew I wanted to be with you forever.” 

“Well, now that you do know, would you like to be my bride?” asked Makoto. The memories made his head fuzzy and he barely realised what he had said until Haru tuned around to look at him, wide-eyed. Makoto blushed and looked away. “I mean… Not getting married and stuff. I just want to be with you forever.” he shrugged and looked back at Haru who was blushing but trying really hard not to. 

“I… uh… I want to.” Haru said, completely serious. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Makoto too. 

“Wait, what?” asked the brunette as he stood up on the pool as well, looking down at Haru because he was quite taller.

“I said I want to.” Haru said and he could swear Makoto had never smiled that wide. It looked like his face was gonna split in two.

Next thing Haru knew there were lips pressed to his and an arm around his waist. Haru was taken aback but melted into the touch almost immediately. He loved Makoto and Makoto loved him and nothing would get in their way. Makoto pressed Haru against the edge of the pool and started kissing down his neck. 

“M-Makoto… Wait I…” but he didn’t finish because a moan left his lips. 

**

Makoto was laying down by the edge of the pool, Haru in his arms. They were just wearing their boxers and had their legs dangling into the pool. Haru was always comfier when somehow touching water. Makoto loved to hold him in his arms and kiss his neck gently as they fell asleep together. It usually didn’t matter where they were as long as they were together.

“Were you serious about what you said earlier?” Makoto whispered into Haru’s ear, kissing behind it sweetly.

Haru hummed almost in a daze “Yeah…” 

“I love you, Nanase,” he whispered and settled against him as he got ready to take a nap.

“I love you, Tachibana,” Haru whispered, falling asleep right after.

Of course when they were woken up the morning after they got a massive scolding and kicked out. Rin congratulated Haru on taking up the challenge and Nagisa made a comment about Haru getting lucky given their messy looks.


End file.
